


Someone

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds are against him. He might have made a bad choice. Here's hoping it doesn't kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort square on my trope bingo

_Three men. He hid a frown. These were not good odds._

_Man One lunged at him, an easy sidestep with a punch to the gut to wind him. Man Two was more cautious; coming in with a swing that he easily grabbed and twisted, popping the joint out of it’s socket by applying the correct force._

_Man Three had vanished. At least that’s what he thought until pain blossomed in the back of his head and the world faded to black._

********

He groaned and tried to roll over but his head protested the movement with extreme pain and he aborted that plan.

Blinking, he dimly realised that taking stock of his surroundings might be an idea that would help. _Okay. Garbage bin. Brick walls, fire escape and is that a rat? I’m in an an an....alley? Maybe? Why?_

He groaned again and closed his eyes.

********

He was cold.

It was enough to wake him from the unconsciousness he had slipped into. Something in him started going nuts as that dawned on him; screaming that it was a bad sign and he shouldn’t let it happen again. It was hard to focus on that thought though so he didn’t bother, even as it got louder when he made the decision to ignore it.

‘Where am I?’ He tried saying out loud.

No one replied. _Someone should._ He thought. _Someone should be here._

_Someone will be here. Soon._ It sounded like it should be a ridiculous thought but something in him believed fiercely in the thought and now it had become more than a thought.

It was a fact. Someone was coming for him. Even as he blinked into a sleep that made him anxious, that fact was a comfort.

********

A hand on his face drew him out of his slumber. ‘Sher...Sher’

A familiar voice. ‘Hush John, the ambulance is coming.’

‘Sherly.’ He slurred and the strokes of the hand paused for a moment before resuming. ‘Sherly. Knew...’

'No John. Don’t you dare go to sleep.’

‘Tired, Sherly.’

‘I don’t care John. Stay wake. John!’

John’s eyes were shutting of their own accord but he managed to stay conscious for one last statement. ‘Do care. Knew you were coming. You always come.’

********

John woke up.

For a moment that felt like an impossible achievement and he tried to puzzle over why even as he dimly noted his bed felt weird and he couldn’t hear the traffic on Baker street like he usually did.

‘John.’ A pissed off voice said and John winced as bits and pieces of his memory came back to him. He was in hospital and Sherlock was-

‘Don’t pretend to still be unconscious.’

-upset. ‘Sher-’ John tried to say as he opened his heavy eyes but his throat was dry. A glass of water appeared at his mouth and he slipped gratefully. ‘Sherlock.’

‘Three attackers. You entered the alley unthreatened so you were following them in there. You deliberately walked into an ambush and only their incompetence kept you alive.’ Sherlock growled out, starring John directly in his eyes.

It sounded vaguely familiar. ‘There were...less?’ He said, trying to make the blurry shapes in his mind form into better memories. ‘I think the odds-’

Sherlock made a dismissing noise. ‘You walked into an ambush because you thought the odds were better?’ He managed to make his thoughts on John’s intelligence clear as he spoke. ‘You nearly died.’

Suddenly John saw the real reason Sherlock was so upset. ‘Didn’t.’ He said, reaching out a hand to cup Sherlock’s cheek just as he dimly recalled the man cupping his head earlier. ‘I’m alive.’

Sherlock relaxed into the touch. ‘You nearly did.’ He whispered. ‘Because of a couple of muggers.’ He made the word sound like a swear word.

‘Can’t have me dying for anyone less than a serial killer.’ John joked.

Sherlock looked distressed at the thought. ‘No. That is not acceptable.’

John’s eye’s softened. ‘Then I’ll try not to die.’

‘Don’t try. Do.

John burst out laughing. ‘You twat! I thought you deleted Star Wars.’

Sherlock wrinkled his nose as he removed his head from John’s hand. ‘I did. I will have to again, won’t I?’

John smirked. ‘Yes.’

Sherlock’s sigh was only a touch put out.


End file.
